Devil on the Dance Hall
by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran
Summary: Pre-DMAC 2011-2012/Devil/Sebuah reuni mempertemukan lagi seorang Hinata dengan mantan idola sekolahnya dulu. Seorang lelaki sombong bernama Uchiha Sasuke/"Eh, Nerd?"/Short/RnR?


_**She's not the angel of the night, but he's totally the devil of her life**_

.

.

.

**Warning**: AU, Romance, Pre-DMAC 2011/12 Event, slight **OOC**, **Short** — Rush story.

**Theme**: DEVIL!

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**DEVIL ON THE DANCE HALL**

.

.

.

Aku menatap nanar pada jaket BangBang hadiah pemberian _Tou-san_ saat ulang tahunku tiga tahun lalu. Sebenarnya aku lebih memilih menyimpannya di lemari—tak peduli kenyataan bahwa jaket itu telah tak muat kupakai. Jaket itu … sesak di bagian dada. Dan karena aku tak senang jika lekuk tubuhku terlihat, aku tak pernah memakainya. Tapi sungguh, aku lebih senang melihatnya terlipat manis di dalam lemari bambu di kamarku meski dengan bau kamper yang mengelilingi seluruh permukaan kainnya daripada sekarang.

Jaket merah itu melekat di tubuh Karin. Tak ada bau kamper seperti biasanya, yang ada hanya aroma _fragrance_ bunga mawar putih yang bisa kucium baunya meski aku mundur lima langkah dari tempat Karin berdiri.

Kuakui, jaket itu terlihat cantik sekali saat melekat di lekuk tubuhnya.

Bukannya aku tak suka ia mengenakan barang kepunyaanku, toh aku menerima kesepakatan yang kami buat—aku meminjam sepatu miliknya sementara ia mengenakan jaket favoritku. Mau bagaimana lagi, aku tak punya sepatu _high heels_ dalam rak sepatu di apartemenku. Aku terpaksa meminjam sepatu milik Karin yang memang seorang model—sepatunya memiliki ukuran panjang yang kubutuhkan.

Aku menundukkan kepala, menatap bagaimana sepatu hitam mengkilap itu bertengger manis menyelimuti kakiku.

"Aku tak sabar bertemu si Sasuke!"

Suara riang Karin sontak membuatku mengangkat wajah. Dan tepat bersamaan dengan itu, kulihat pintu lift terbuka.

Mataku membulat. _Hall_ yang kulihat di depan begitu megah. Cahaya lampu kristal membias di mana-mana—menerangi tiap sudut ruangan. Jujur, aku cukup terkesima. Padahal ini hanya acara reuni sekolah SMA-ku dulu. Aku tak tahu kalau sebagian besar temanku benar-benar menjadi orang sukses.

"Sasuke mana ya?"

Karin menarik tanganku erat, memaksaku berjalan di sampingnya. Oh Tuhan, bau mawar itu benar-benar membuatku pusing. Tapi aku tahu Karin tak peduli. Perempuan ini lebih sibuk menoleh ke sana kemari untuk mencari sosok Sasuke. Aku kenal pemuda itu. Kudengar ia cukup sukses. _Well_, dia ketua ektrakulikuler basket bertahun-tahun lalu. Tampan, seorang _player_, dan jago sekali menarik perhatian para siswi-siswi cantik di sekolah. Sasuke itu … sombong sekali di mataku.

Masih lebih baik Naruto-kun—meski Naruto-kun tak sepopuler Sasuke.

"Hei, Karin! Wow! Kau cantik sekali!"

Aku menoleh. Ada Suigetsu dan Sasuke yang berjalan menghampiri kami berdua. Tanpa melirik Karin, aku sudah yakin kalau perempuan itu tersipu dan senang bukan main karena Sasuke menghampiri kami. Lihat saja, Karin benar-benar habis-habisan untuk reuni kali ini.

Tas Chanel. Rambut yang baru ia benahi di salon sore lalu. Kutek sewarna dengan jaket BangBang yang ia kenakan. Gaun selutut berwarna cerah. Oh, dia dewi malam ini. Pusat perhatiannya pesta.

Meski bagiku ia kelewat berlebihan.

Karin jadi _angel-_nya, sasuke jadi _devil-_nya. Begitu?

Selama pesta temu kangen itu, aku lebih memilih menepi ke barisan sajian makanan. Di sana aku lebih merasa baikan. Hanya perlu berdiri di satu tempat, memegang piring, menatapi menu prasmanan—tanpa harus mengobrol dengan yang lain, berjalan ke sana kemari, dan berdansa di tengah _hall_.

_Well_, sebenarnya aku cukup percaya diri untuk melakukan itu semua—aku bukan Hyuuga yang sangat pemalu seperti dulu. Aku seorang reporter majalah kota. Pekerjaan itu memaksaku berinteraksi dengan banyak orang. Tapi apa daya, _damn this high heels_. Kubiarkan Karin menempel pada Sasuke sesukanya.

"Hei, sedang apa kau di sini?"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke di sana. Menyeringai seperti bertahun-tahun lalu. Aku menelan susah payah kentang di mulutku.

Apa ia bertanya, kenapa aku bisa berada di pesta semewah ini?

"Memilih menepi sementara semua orang berdansa. Berdansa memang bukan keahlian Hyuuga, kan? Eh, _Nerd_?"

Aku terdiam, ingin tak mengacuhkannya. Namun mantan pangeran sekolah itu menyodoriku sesuatu di tangannya yang terulur padaku.

Sebuah topeng—mungkin untuk mencegah sebagian orang mengenaliku, seorang gadis pendiam … satu-satunya siswi yang dulu tak pernah tertarik pada Uchiha Sasuke.

Mengabaikan Karin yang menatapku, aku melepas _high heels_ sial yang bertengger di kakiku. Aku melangkah menuju tengah _hall_, menjawab tantangannya. Hyuuga tak bisa berdansa? Yang benar saja? Hanabi mendapat beasiswa di sekolah menari berkat keahliannya dalam balet.

Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekat pada operator musik, memintanya mengganti musik dansa dengan lagu Amerika Latin. Sedikit hentakan, kuajak Kiba—yang saat itu hadir terlambat bersama Shino—menuju tengah lantai dansa.

Satu menit—dan Kiba meninggalkan lantai dansa.

Sebagai gantinya, Sasuke datang mendekat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu adalah malam yang menyenangkan—kurasa. Aku tak terlalu peduli pada sekitar. Aku masih sering tersenyum, berbeda dengan Karin. Perempuan itu sering menyipitkan matanya padaku. Seperti pagi ini.

Dia datang dengan wajah kesal sambil menyodorkan sebuah lembar foto.

"Dari Sasuke."

Aku tersenyum. Sebuah potret sederhana. Aku berdansa dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Satu hal dalam pikiranku, apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**F I N**

_**No girl believes she is beautiful until a guy comes along & makes her feel like she is.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: This fanfiction was made as the opening for DMAC event. For more informations about DMAC event, please check on my profile or go to fangroup of **NS** (**Langit dan Bumi The NARUSAKU Indonesian Community**) and **SH** (**Devil and Angel SasuHina**) on **Facebook**.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Dengan berakhirnya peluncuran sisa tema event DMAC, kami segenap panitia menyatakan membuka event DMAC 2011/12 dimulai pada hari ini, **11 Desember 2011** hingga nanti berakhir pada **12 Januari 2012**.

**Event terbuka untuk umum dengan syarat bergabung dengan grup Facebook NaruSaku atau SasuHina.**

Untuk author pair lain selain pair NaruSaku dan SasuHina, jika kesulitan menentukan pihak mana yang ia challenge, ditentukan dari archive yang dimiliki. Jika terdapat satu saja fanfic dengan archive di bawah nama Sasuke/Hinata, maka author tersebut harus membuat fanfiction Naruto/Sakura, begitu pula sebaliknya. Sementara jika author benar-benar murni bukan author NaruSaku atau SasuHina, author tersebut diperbolehkan memilih secara bebas fanfic yang akan ia buat.

Pilihan tema yang disediakan **yaitu; untuk fanfic NaruSaku: Heaven, Earth, Siang, Sakura, Ramen, Spring, dan Summer. **Sementara** untuk fanfic SasuHina: Devil, Angel, Malam, Lavender, Tomat, Autumn, dan Winter.**

Event berjalan selama satu bulan. Setelahnya, fanfic akan disaring untuk diajukan ke beberapa juri netral terhadap NaruSaku/SasuHina untuk pemilihan nominasi **The Best**. Para nominasi akan dilakukan polling pada akhir bulan Januari 2012.

**SELAMAT BERGABUNG DENGAN EVENT DAYLIGHT MIDNIGHT ALLIANCE CHALLENGE 2011/12!**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Fanfic ini adalah re-write dari sebuah cerpen original. Sasuke sebagai Rengga, Suigetsu sebagai Hafiz, dan Karin sebagai Lila. Singkat, dan daku menjadikan endingnya menggantung.**

**Total AU, dan very huge OOC—karena diambil dari sebuah cerpen original. Sebenarnya Night menulis satu cerita SH lagi, tapi karena belum selesai dan faktor kelelahan, Night memakai cerpen ini. Cerpen original berjudul Pusat. Sebuah cerpen yang diikutkan dalam acara menulis di twitter by (at)writingsession dan sukses mendapat predikat Best of The Night pada 16 Juli 2011 [Hahahaha, lama banget ya]**

**Menghilangkan aksen 'gue-lo', kemudian mengubah bahasa yang Indonesia banget jadi bahasa yang fanfic banget. Semoga tak terlalu aneh. **

**REVIEW?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


End file.
